


Kisses

by Unicron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, with a bit of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Bumblebee asks for a kiss. Who is Starscream to deny him?





	Kisses

                Before Starscream had managed to remove his mouth from Bumblebee’s spike his partner already demanded, “Get up here and kiss me.” Not the worst demand Starscream had been given in his life, and as soon as he finished swallowing the smaller mech’s transfluid Starscream was more than happy to comply. He started with a kiss to the spike followed by kisses to each of the minibot’s thighs. The mech moaned under him making Starscream want to see just how long he could draw this out, so he proceeded to give the mech’s stomach a kiss before dipping a digit into Bumblebee’s valve.

                Starscream looked up to be treated by the most delicious look on his partner’s face. Bumblebee’s lips formed a slight frown in an attempt to be upset that Starscream wasn’t listening, but when the minibot’s optics met the seeker’s owns they were wide but slightly darkened in complete and utter pleasure. More than enough reason to push forward. Starscream moved his attention to Bumblebee’s right servo giving each digit a kiss, followed by a lick, followed by Starscream’s own digit probing his partner’s valve for a moment. Bumblebee looked down at Starscream again with another utter failure of a disapproving face that turned into utter bliss the same moment his valve clenched around Starscream’s digit.

                Starscream took that as a sign it was time to add a second digit and turn his attention to Bumblebee’s other servo which he lavished with the same treatment before turning to Bumblebee’s stomach and blowing a raspberry that caused both partners to chuckle. Starscream continued to trail upwards giving a few playful nips to Bumblebee’s Autobrand before deciding his neck was being tragically underlooked and decided on a cable before getting to work lavishing it with a combination of glossa and denta.

                At that point Bumblebee whimpered and his battle mask snapped into place while Starscream’s free servo could feel the minibot’s venting stall for a few moments. Starscream quickly withdrew his digits from Bumblebee’s valve and used his clean servo to rub his partner’s mask before asking, “Too much denta?”

                Bumblebee didn’t answer Starscream. His optics that had previously been filled with absentminded pleasure had turned to something much colder. His gaze was towards the ceiling focused on something that Starscream couldn’t see for a few more moments before shaking his head at Starscream.

                “Worried I’d try breath restriction without asking?” Starscream asked. Bumblebee Shook his head slightly despite the fact he was hardly listening to the seeker. “Come on Bee, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

                At first Bumblebee’s reply was pure static, followed by clicks as he reset his vocalizer. After several kliks of the reset Starscream busied himself to clean Bumblebee up and manually slide his partner’s valve cover back into place. That got a soft hum of appreciation from Bumblebee and figuring that meant it was safe to leave for a klik Starscream quickly left to fetch a cube of energon. Upon returning Bumblebee was still lying down looking at nothing in particular, but at least his battle mask had retracted.

                “S-sorry,” Bumblebee said. “Should have told you, not the neck.”

                _Oh_ Starscream thought to himself. “I should have realized.”

                Bumblebee shook his head yet again, “Never told you and you weren’t there.”

                “I still heard about it, we all did,” Starscream said with a sigh, “So want to call it a night?”

                “Don’t think you are getting off that easy,” Bumblebee said. The minibot pulled Starscream back on top of him. “You still haven’t given me that kiss I wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I have other Transformers ships than just these two


End file.
